Adventures in babysitting
by indijainga
Summary: Stiles is babysitting but soon everything gets out of hand so he calls his good old buddy Derek for help. Rated M for chapter 2


7 pm

"Just make sure Lucy has everything she needs. Dinner's in the oven and the bathroom is right upstairs. You can watch TV as long as you see what our daughter is doing. Understood?"

Stiles blinked and reassured his neighbor Mr. Jackson that his five year old was in great hands for tonight.

"Okay, off you go now. Enjoy the play! I heard Shakespeare himself wrote it," Stiles smirked and led the couple out of the house. Both adults gave him a nervous smile and went outside. Stiles was now left entirely alone with a small child for four hours. How hard could it be?

7:30 pm

Stiles was on his laptop searching for how many years should he spend in prison if he killed a child while putting a pack of frozen peas on his bruised nose. Lucy had kind of accidentally hit him in the face with a toy car. But how exactly a toy car flying across the whole room and hitting him right in the face can be called _an accident_? The little demon was jumping up and down on the kitchen table and screaming from the top of her lungs. This house was a few steps away from being destroyed and Stiles didn't have a clue on how to calm this kid down.

"Lucy, you can't be on the table. Well, not at this age at least. Come down this instant!"

"I do what I want! Go away!" she yelled hysterically as the teenager grabbed her by the waist and put her on the floor.

"I can't go anywhere until your parents are back so like it or not, we'll be stuck together for a while." Lucy frowned and finally was quiet, but Stiles knew it was too good to be true. She was probably coming up with a plan on how to torture the boy even more. She raised her head and looked Stiles right in the eye

"I'm hungry."

Stiles nodded and opened the oven. Lasagna. He sliced a couple of pieces for Lucy and himself and put them on plates. She sniffed the full plate and grimaced painfully

"I don't want to eat that."

Stiles sighed and quickly ate everything on his plate knowing that this was probably the last time he'll eat tonight.

"Why not? Everybody likes lasagna."

"I want cereal."

"That's not normal food! You have to eat something healthy first! Eat your lasagna."

The small child squinted her dark eyes and glared at Stiles with as much hatred as one could produce.

"Give me cereal."

"No."

"I said give it to me."

"And I say that you need to shut your mouth before you stay without dinner at all!"

Stiles was getting pissed. Lucy Jackson was the most spoiled brat this world had ever seen. Stiles started to think that the few hundred bucks (his neighbor was super rich and nobody wanted to look after his demon daughter) he would receive for babysitting aren't going to be enough. Suddenly, she started bawling even louder than before, tears streaming down her pink cheeks.

"I WANT CEREAAAAAAL!"

Stiles had to shut his ears to prevent them from exploding. She has to stop screaming sometime, right?

8:45 pm

Stiles dropped on the couch heavily. His tormentor was sitting on the ground with a big bowl of cheerios in her lap watching cartoons. Stiles actually had to run to the small 24/7 grocery shop and buy her this specific cereal because all they had at home were Fruity Loops and "_who in their right mind would eat those". _In those ten minutes he was gone, he told her to sit still and not even blink. She had smiled like an angel and promised that everything would be fine.

A word of advice: NEVER TRUST CHILDREN.

When Stiles breathlessly had got back in the house with a cereal box in his hand, he almost had fainted. He had made a list in his head of all the things that had happened:

One of the windows was broken, apparently throwing a small but apparently heavy doll house.

About a dozen of special edition Barbie dolls roasting in the oven (which was turned off when he left), their bodies melted in to a big stinky chunk of plastic

A big palm tree thrown on the ground and dirt all over the family's white fur carpet

And the best part-no Lucy to be found. He had searched the entire house and finally found her in the closet, probably planning something devious. Stiles had furiously dragged her down the stairs, made her a gigantic bowl of cereal. Lucy had smiled, taken the bowl and went to watch TV. Stiles didn't even bother telling her that she isn't supposed to eat on the ground in the living room, but **_hell _**there was no living room left, so he just went along and relaxed his tense muscles laying on the sofa. This house was a mess and he needed help. Fast.

9:30 pm

"Thanks for coming, man. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Derek went in to the house and had a look around. Stiles stood, relieve flooding through his body, knowing that he's no longer alone with the awful kid. He had called every contact in his phone, but everybody was busy or just not willing to waste their night by sitting a five year old. Surprisingly Derek, Stiles' last hope, was actually okay with helping his friend.

There was a loud bang coming from upstairs and Stiles quickly ran up the stairs. The scene that was now in front of him was…unbelievable. Derek was holding Lucy with one hand around her ankle and trying to put her in bed. She was kicking fiercely, but Derek didn't seem to notice her struggles to get free. In fact, he was rather amused, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Who are you? I don't want to go to sleep! It's not even ten yet! And you haven't told me a story! Let go of me!" she cried while Derek threw her in bed without meaningless ceremonies. He tugged the blanket so tight, Stiles actually started to wonder if the child was able to breathe.

"Now listen here, girl," Derek started not once breaking eye contact with the now frightened Lucy "you are going to sleep and dream about puppies, sweets and other nonsense you children think about, and when your parents ask you tomorrow if Stiles did a good job, you say yes and don't even think about mentioning me. Got it?"

Lucy, now with tears in her big dark eyes, nodded and Derek went back to Stiles. They closed her pink bedroom door and went downstairs.

"Umm, good job back there, I guess," Stiles quietly admitted

Derek huffed and shook his shoulders "No problem, I've dealt with kids like this before"

"You have?" Stiles' voice came out more surprised than he wanted it to be, but his friend didn't look offended. In fact, it seemed as if he had drifted in a memory and wasn't noticing Stiles at all.

Finally, after a minute or so standing in awkward silence, Stiles coughed, wishing to get Derek's mind back in the present. Derek blinked frantically and shook his head as if to forget something.

"Yeah. My sister used to babysit, when she was a teenager. Sometimes I helped." Derek's tone implied that this topic was over so Stiles quickly changed the subject

"Why weren't you out this evening anyway? It's not common for a hot, young werewolf like yourself to sit at home on a Friday night, " Stiles wanted to excuse himself for a moment to go to the bathroom and punch himself in the face several times for calling Derek hot, but his friend didn't seem to notice anything. A small smile curled on Derek's lips as he now stood too close to him and it felt weird because Stiles had never had any trouble with personal space violation and yet here he was- standing a few inches from a good-looking werewolf man who could rip you to bits in about 10 seconds. Just when Stiles was about to back off, he heard a quiet "come" as he saw Derek leaving the room and heading up the stairs. Stiles lingered for a minute and then ran after his friend.


End file.
